


Straight Over Their Heads

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Heteronormativity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘And what’s your wife’s name?’Alec's coming out was certainly something of a statement, just as Magnus said. But that doesn't mean everyone got the message.(Or: the 'damn, straight people are oblivious sometimes' fic.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 441
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Straight Over Their Heads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fellow queers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fellow+queers).



> Hi! So, as a queer person, this one feels quite personal, because coming out is a constant decision-making process. 
> 
> Do I correct this apparent assumption that I'm straight?   
> Should I use my ex's pronouns when talking about her, or stay vague?   
> Is this new acquaintance safe to come out to? 
> 
> Anyway. Here's Alec dealing with some of that - featuring some obliviousness from strangers, some potential safety problems and decision-making, and some well-meaning assumptions by an old friend. Please enjoy.

‘And could I have some of that more, uh-‘ Alec gestures rapidly, trying to find the right word – _‘bushy_ greenery?’

The attendant smiles, sliding some of the foliage he’d asked for into place. ‘Of course. I always think the sleeker foliage makes roses look too severe, honestly.’ She begins to wrap the gold cellophane around the arrangement, and asks, ‘So, I take it these are for someone special. Is it a special occasion, too?’  
Alec feels his mouth twitch up into a small, private smile. ‘Yeah,’ he says. ‘It’s our anniversary – not our _wedding_ anniversary, that is, but the day we got together.’

‘How sweet,’ she coos, eyes not lifting away from the flowers. ‘And what’s your wife’s name?’

Alec blinks for a moment, assessing. ‘…Magnus,’ he says carefully – preparing himself for her surprise, and hoping it won’t slip into outright disgust.  
What he _doesn’t_ expect is a cheerful, ‘Oh, like Agnes? How unusual! Well, I’m sure she’ll love these.’ And then she’s turning back to him, handing over the flowers, and telling him his total.

He hesitates, but decides that near to closing time in a mundane flower shop isn’t the moment for this particular conversation, especially with a complete stranger. Instead, he just pays for the flowers, shoots the perky attendant another half-hearted smile, and heads home.   
  


***

  
‘Yeah, I know – Magn-‘ Alec smiles, a little exasperated, as his husband’s voice raises urgently in his ear. He keeps an eye on the queue – he’s nearly at the front, and he’ll have to hang up in a second so he can be served. He wouldn’t ordinarily bother going out for coffee, but he’s going to need the caffeine if he doesn’t want to fall asleep in the middle of Rafe’s birthday party this evening, and the swill they serve in the L.A. Institute’s cafeteria makes the New York Institute seem like a home for cappuccino connoisseurs. ‘Yes, I remembered to – Mag- hey,’ he says, more insistently, but keeping his tone reassuring. ‘Listen, he’s going to love it, okay? It’s gonna be a great evening, have a little faith.’ He glances up – one customer left between him and the barista. ‘Listen, I gotta go. I’ll see you tonight, okay? Yeah. I love you too.’ He hangs up, shaking his head fondly.   
‘Ladies, am I right?’

Alec turns his head towards the voice, finding the tall, well-groomed man directly behind him. ‘Excuse me?’  
The man gestures at his phone. ‘Ladies. Can’t get a word in edgeways.’ He chuckles. ‘My Paula’s just the same as your Maggie.’

Alec forces a smile. ‘Hm. Yeah.’ _Not worth it,_ he thinks. This guy’s attitude doesn’t exactly scream _open-minded;_ and although Alec knows he’d win that particular fight, if it came to that, he’d rather just avoid the hassle.

Thankfully, the barista says, ‘Next?’ and he’s spared any further attempts at misogynistic bonding over his non-existent wife. He turns away to give his order, trying to put the exchange out of his mind. He’s got better things to worry about.

  
***

  
Alec isn’t sure how coming out is normally supposed to go, but he’s fairly certain ditching your bride-to-be at the altar and then immediately making out with the hot guy who crashed the wedding (‘I was _invited,_ Alexander-‘ ‘Oh, come on, you don’t get to make _that_ entrance and then take offence at being called a wedding crasher.’) is one of the… _less subtle_ methods.   
That being said, the Shadow World is a big place – and while gossip travels fast throughout it, that doesn’t mean everyone’s always up-to-date.

Case in point – ‘Alec? Alec Lightwood?’   
Alec turns around, pleasantly surprised to recognise who he finds after an evening exchanging pleasantries with one-time acquaintances and distant colleagues. ‘Aaron? Wow. Long time no see,’ he greets, holding out his hand with a genuine smile.   
Aaron accepts the handshake, chuckling a little. ‘Yeah, it has been. You haven’t changed a bit, though,’ he says. ‘How’s life been treating you since the Academy?’  
Alec takes a deep breath. ‘Well. Hm. It’s been eventful,’ he says, almost laughing himself at the sheer understatement. ‘I mean, first off – it’s Lightwood-Bane, now,’ he says, holding up his left hand, where his wedding ring glints proudly in the warm ballroom lights.

‘Congratulations,’ Aaron says, raising his champagne in a small toast. ‘Who’s the lucky lady?’  
Alec’s taken aback for a moment, but he’s saved from answering when a familiar presence appears at his side. ‘Lucky guy, actually,’ Magnus corrects, linking his left arm through Alec’s and holding out his right. ‘Magnus Lightwood-Bane. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.’

They chat with Aaron for another few minutes, and then Alec excuses them, leading Magnus over to the extensive, near-empty balcony. He leans gratefully against the railing, heaving a deep sigh.   
‘Everything okay?’ Magnus asks lightly, the barest thread of concern in his tone.   
Alec’s gaze flicks from the Melbourne skyline back to his husband, and he smiles reassuringly. ‘Yeah. It was nice catching up with Aaron, but I’ve spent the last two hours making small talk. Needed a break.’   
Magnus hums understandingly, shuffling a little closer, looking out over the city lights.

A thought occurs to Alec. ‘That happens quite a lot, y’know,’ he says, not sounding quite as offhanded as he’d like. ‘The whole… _lucky lady_ thing.’   
Magnus laughs quietly. ‘And here I thought our love story had made headlines everywhere,’ he teases, coaxing a smile from Alec, before letting his amusement simmer down a little. ‘In all seriousness,’ he says, ‘I can’t say I’m that surprised. Things are better than they used to be, but straight is definitely still seen as the norm.’ He huffs. ‘I’ve lost count of the times I’ve made a new acquaintance and had to use the phrase ‘No, not Alexan _dra,’’_ he says.

Alec raises an eyebrow. ‘Even with that huge picture of us in your office? The one that’s pretty clearly from our wedding day?’   
‘Firstly, it’s not _huge,_ you’re just used to only keeping pictures on your phone. And secondly, yes, even with that. Presumably, they think I’m _very_ close with my best man.’ He smirks. ‘I knew I should have picked the one where we’re kissing.’

Alec rolls his eyes, but can’t quite keep his face straight. ‘I don’t know about that,’ he says, turning to face Magnus. ‘I think I quite like saving this…’ he leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips, ‘for reality.’   
Magnus’ smile softens. ‘Hm. I _think_ I could come around to your way of thinking,’ he murmurs. ‘Perhaps with a _little_ more convincing?’

Alec sets about doing just that.   
The rest of the world – and all its expectations – falls away, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do let me know what you thought. :)  
> [Find me on tumblr!](https://silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
